universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Decidueye
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Neutral B - Spirit Shackle Decidueye shoots an arrow at an opponent. Like Link’s Neutral B but faster projectile. And on rare occasions, the arrow will stun the opponent. Side B - Leaf Blade Decidueye slashes opponents with a blade out of grass. Like Incineroar and Maxwell's Side B, the closer they are, the more accuracy. Up B - Aerial Ace Decidueye jumps up and slashes an opponent. It can be used for simple recovery and can be used for reducing evasion. Down B - Ominous Wind Decidueye creates wind. The hitbox is small but can be used for great combos and there’s a rare§ chance that it will give Decidueye a random buff. Final Smash - Sinister Arrow Raid Elio powers up Decidueye with his Z-Power. Decidueye then flies down to every opponent with arrows then the horde of arrows will rain on the opponents for great damage. Decidueye then crashes into the opponents. The impact does even more damage. Elite Warrior Battle Royale Revival Neutral B - Spirit Shackle Decidueye fires one of his arrow quills at its opponents. If the arrow quills hit the opponent, it’s shadow is pinned into the ground, slowing down an opponent for a small amount of time while damaging their all together. You can only five around 5 arrow quills at a time before recharging. Side B - Leaf Blade Decidueye forms a blade with a sharp leaf as he jabs it into his opponents. The Blade can let you dash forward while thrusting your sword forward. This helps you slash any opponents that near you and slice any upcoming projectile. This move also helps you get good horizontal recovery. Up B - Brave Bird Decidueye tucks his wings forward before changing into a low altitude. This move gets a good recovery, as this. the attack gave a powerfully hitting onto anyone unfortunate in your way. However, there’s an added cost of causing recoil damage to yourself if you hit any opponents. Down B - Sucker Punch Decidueye’s eye flashes as it’s stand. Under this stand for 15 seconds, if someone attacks you, you can teleport behind the attacker before performing a counterstrike for moderate damage and surprisingly high knockback. This attack has been used once before being reused for 5 seconds. Final Smash - Sinister Arrow Raid Decidueye flies forward as it's creates countless arrows. From this, the arrows start getting launch downward into the stage with full force. The arrows dive down inward into the stage, as the arrows can damage any opponents while knocking down anyone vertical. The Final Smash ended once 25 arrows hit the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up:*Draws his bow* Sd:*Spreads his right wing* Dn:*Summons an arrow above him (Touching the arrow will damage opponents)* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1:*Flies out of the screen* Victory 2:*Draws His Bow* Victory 3:*Leaf Blades the Camera* Lose/Clap:*Decidueye faints* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol A Poké Ball Victory Music SSBB Pokémon Victory Theme Kirby Hat Decidueye's Hood Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Serena & Friends' Guidance Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Decidueye! Decidueye! Decidueye! Lawl Food None Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Unisex Category:Heros Category:Unhuman Category:Owl Category:Birds Category:Bow Wielders Category:Badass Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Grass Category:Ghosts Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Male Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:YouTube Poop Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Video Movesets Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Movesets Category:Starter Characters Category:Scrapped Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Characters Category:EWBR Ultimate